Ancestral Colonial Immigrants to America of Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)
To Massachusetts Bay Colony from England A * Henry Adams (1582-1646) * Mary Adams (1624-17111) *Hope Allen (1625-c1677) *Charles Apthorp (1698-1758) *Maj. Gen. Humphrey Atherton (1608-1661) B *Capt. Michael Bacon (c1608-1648) *Mary Bates (1619-1702) *Annis Bayford (1603-1683) *John Bent (1596-1672), a petitioner for the town of Marlboro *Peter Bent (1629-1678) *Joanna Blake (1617-c1667) *Ann Bourn (1615-1684) *Nathan Bradley (1631-1701), born in Boston *Ensign John Brocklebank (c1630-16) *James Browne (1608-1676) *Maj. Thomas Brown (1645-1709) *Rev. Peter Bulkley (1582-1659) *George Burrill (-1653) *Rev. George Burroughs (c1652-1692) C *Juliana Carpenter (1584-1685) *Capt. John Carter (1616-1692) *Thomas Carter (c1588-1652) *William Chandler (1595-1642) *Sgt. John Choate (1624-1695) *John Clarke (1575-1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower *Dea. Thomas Clarke (1599-1697) *Francis Collins (1639-1688) *Margaret Crane (1600-1675) D *Dorcas Unknown (1623-1673) *John Damon (-1708) *Roger Derby (1643-1698, merchant prince *Capt. Roger Derby (1643-1689), merchant prince *Dea. William Douglas (1610-1682) *Hanah Dwight (c1625-1714) *John Dwight (1601-1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Bedham, Mass. D *Richard Evans (1614-1661) E *Elizabeth Unknown (1585-1659) *Elizabeth Unknown (1606-1684) *Grizzle Eastwick (1709-1796) F *Capt. George Fairbanks (1619-1681), first settler of Medway *Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668) *Jonathan Fairbanks, Jr. (1623-1668), soldier in King Philip's War *Capt. Hopestill Foster (1620-1682), Treasurer of Dorchester *George Fowle (1610-1682) *Capt. William French (1603-1681), Co Founder and Proprietor of Billerica *Thomazine Frost (1600-1654) G *Judith Garter (1588-1654) *Edward Gaskoyne (-c1690) *John Glover (1600-1653) *Priscilla Gould (1580-1662) *Joseph Grafton (c1596-1682) * Percival Green (1603-1639) *James Greene (1626-1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island *Dr. John Greene (1597-1659), Co Founder of Warwick Rhode Island, seurgon *Maj. John Greene, Jr. (1620-1708), Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island *Jone Greene (c1630-) *Mary Greene (1633-1686) *Percival Greene (1603-1639) *Peter Greene (1620-1659), President or Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island *Thomas Greene (1628-1717), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island H *Hannah unknown (-) *John Hall (1627-1701) *Mabel Harlakenden (1614-1655) *Maj. William Hathorne (c1607-1681) *William Hartwell (1613-1690) *Gov. Col. John Haynes (1594-1654), 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, 5th Governor of Massachusetts *Walter Haynes (1583-1660) *George Hayward (1604-1671) *Capt. William Hedge (c1612-1670), militia captain *Lucretia Hilman (1643-1689) *George Hodges (-1709) *Rev. Edward Holyoke (c1585-1660) *William Hubbard (1585-1670) *Rev. William Hubbard, Jr. (1621-1704) * Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) *John Hunting (15971689) *Margaret Hunting (1628-1670) *Dorothy Hayne (1601-) I *Richard Ingram (1600-1683) J *Francis Johnson (1607-1691) *John Jones (1623-1673) K *Elizabeth Kendall (1613-1691) *Mable Kendall (1604-1690) *Samuel King (1633-1721) *William King (1595-1649) *John Kitchen (c1619-1676) *Dr. Johan Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) L *John Lambert (-c1710) *Joan Leazing (1610-1674) *Gov. Maj. Gen. John Leverett (1616-1676) *Thomas Leverett (1591-1650) *Rev. John Lothrop (1584-1653) *Dea. Thomas Low (c1605-1677) *Dea. Thomas Low, Jr. (1632-1712) *Lydia Unknown (-) M *William Mann (1607-1662) *Richard Manning (c1622-) *Joseph Mansfield (1629-1694) *Michael Metcalf (1587-1664) *George Morton (1587-1624) N *Edmund Needum (1606-1677) *Richard Newtown (bet1601&1609-1701) *Rev. James Noyes (1608-1656), Co Founder of Newbury *Frances Nurse (1618-1695) P *Francis Peabody (c1612-c1697) *Lt. Francis Peabody (1618-1705) *Capt. John Peabody (1590-1667), built the first brick house in America *David Phippen (1590-1640) *Joseph Phippen (1620-1687) *John Perkins (1583-1654) *Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609-1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich *Allan Perley (1608-1675) *John Perkins (1614-1686) *John Pickering (1615-1657) *Maud Pitt (1617-1652) *John Porter (1596-1676) *John Porter (1596-1676) *Dea. Luke Poter (1608-1697), a first settler of Concord *John Proctor (1595-1672) *Lt. John Putnam (1580-1662) *Capt. John Putnam, Jr. (1627-1710) *Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615-1686) R *Richard Raymond (1602-c1690) *William Reade (1587-) *William Reed (1601-1656) *Ezekiel Richarson (1601-1647) *Dea. Edmund Rice (c1594-1663), Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court *Henry Rice (1620-1711) *Thomas Roberts (c1616-1663) *Mary Rogers (1628-1690) *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) *Richard Russell (1611-1676) *Dep Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595-1678, Deputy Governor of Massachusetts Bay Colony S *John Salisbury, Esq. (1587-1675) *Col. Epes Sargent (1690-1762), born in Gloucester * William Sargent (-) *Esther Seaborn (c1597-1676) *Gov. Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Sarah Sedgwick (1630-1704) *Hon. Ricahrd Sherman (1577-1660) *Rev. Nehemiah Smith (1605-1696) *Edith Squire (1587-1673) *Isaac Stearn (1587-1671) *Dea. Gregory Stone (1590-1672) *Dea. Samuel Stone (1631-1715) *Capt. Joseph Syll (-) *Col. James Swan (1754-1830), financier T *Jane Talmage (1618-1640) *Joan Tattersall (1598-c1633) *Rebecca Town (1621-1692) *Mary Tufts (1613-1676) V *Mary Veren (1623-1695) W *Capt Richard Walker (1590-bef1687) *Capt. Samuel Walker (1615-1684) *Robert Ware (1611-1699) *John Welch (-1744) *William Wentworth (1616-1697) *Nathaniel Whiting (-1682) To Massachusetts from France *Martha Blanchard (1598-1676) Category:Ancestries of individuals